


Let's play house

by ChronicWriterGirl



Series: Reunited and it feels so good [2]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Bonfires, F/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, moonshine drinking, s'mores making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicWriterGirl/pseuds/ChronicWriterGirl
Summary: Norman and Aayla have reunited and are living in domestic bliss while he films in Georgia for the summer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read after or before The Invitation the choice is yours enjoy either way!

A heatwave was starting in Georgia and of course our central air was on the fritz and we had no ETA from the technician because apparently everyone’s air decided to die at the same time. The only relief during the day from the arid and muggy house was provided by the large oak tree on the front lawn. I glance down at my watch and realize that Norman should be home soon and then I hear the distinct rumble of his bike in the distance. I leave my cool hide away under the tree and go into the house to pour him an ice cold glass of lemonade knowing he’ll probably need it after a long day on set.

The loud growl of the bike becomes more pronounced and I know he’s out front. I greet him on the steps with the chilled beverage. He takes off his shades and places them on top of his head before accepting the drink gulping down its contents immediately; I snort my assumption had been right he smirks at me once he is finished “Thanks babe I needed that” he walks past me into the house.

“Tough day at work” I question gesturing to his dusty, blood spattered clothing which earns me another smirk “How could you tell” he asks trying to pull me in for a hug. “Oh no, no, no I’m all ready for this bonfire and you’re not getting me dirty” I say as I side step his advance.

Norman wiggles his eyebrows “I thought you loved it when I make you all dirty” I roll my eyes and retort “Pervert” grabbing his glass off of the counter to wash. He starts to undress peeling the leather vest away from his damp skin “You sure I can’t change your mind” he asks voice deepening; I let my eyes linger over his body feeling that familiar tingle in my core, but I decide to play it cool practicing some self-control and shake my head no with a smile. “Well at least give me a kiss woman before I go take a shower” he pouts playfully and I stick my tongue out at him letting him pull me into a tight embrace. The kiss he lays on me has my toes curling and me rethinking my previous no.

“Did I change your mind about going to the bonfire” he asks his eyes twinkling as they search mine. I whisper “Almost” as I tuck a piece of hair behind his ear smirking and we both start to laugh “Damn I was hoping I could convince you to stay in with me tonight” he replies unbuckling his pants.

 My mouth dries at the impromptu striptease as I shake my head “That’s not fair especially considering it’s a farewell bonfire for Merritt”; Norman stands clad in only a pair of boxers “Yeah you’re right I just want as much alone time as possible with you before Mingus gets here in a few days” he finishes his sentence by stepping out of his boxers rendering me mute.

He wiggles his hips and my cheeks become inflamed as I realize I was staring at his semi erect cock for a bit too long. When my eyes meet his I note the cocky expression on his face and thank god that my skin is too dark to blush. “There’s always later” I reply and he smiles mischievously nodding in agreement “I’m gonna go take a shower but I’ll leave the door unlocked for you just in case you change your mind” as he turns to leave I take a dish towel and swat him on the ass making him yelp and me laugh in the process.

I decide against joining him knowing how hard it was to dry off in the humid air and gather up his dirty clothes and toss them in the washer. I pour myself another glass of lemonade and go back outside to sit under the tree.  A half hour later I’m engrossed in a book on my phone and playing with my braids when Norman finally emerges from the house.

“Aayla are you ready” he calls from the porch; I shoot him a look of mock annoyance before retorting “I’ve been ready the question is are you” as I close out of the book app. “Smart ass let me lock up this house” I marvel at the fact that he always takes longer than I do to get ready to go out.

“Which vehicle are we taking” I ask as he steps off the porch he looks at my dress and immediately decides on the motorcycle. I curse myself for even giving him an option I should’ve known he’d pick the damn bike. Doing my best to tuck the sunflower sundress underneath of me I settle in behind him on the bike and wrap my arms around his waist. The bike roars to a start and we set off down the dusty dirt road with the lightening bugs illuminating our way.

I cling to him relishing in the feel and scent of his body as he guides the beast through the night. He smells masculine and woodsy I snuggle further into him slipping my fingers under his shirt to caress his skin. Norman places his hand over mine for a moment rubbing it before placing it back on the throttle; off in the distance the orange glow of the bonfire burns brightly as we approached the gates of the private party.

Security greets us letting us through so that we can park amongst the other guests; once we’re parked I get off and readjust my dress when I’m finished we link hands and walk towards the main festivities. The secluded park is filled with The Walking Dead cast, set crew, family, and other contributors to the show.

Norman and I go say hi to Merritt and he encloses her in a bear hug I chuckle as she stares at me all surprised.  When he finally lets go of her we also hug “Sorry about Denise I really liked her character” I say as we part. “Thanks I’m going to miss you guys” she responds dabbing her eyes to which he replies “likewise”; Merritt not wanting to hog us the whole party trades her address and phone number with us and we make plans to keep in touch.

We make the rounds chatting with different people and it’s when I end up in a conversation with Danai, Sonequa, and Christian that I realize I’ve lost Norman in the midst of the mingling. He’ll randomly show up with a drink for me and then disappear again. After knocking back a few of his mixed drink concoctions my stomach growls angrily and I excuse myself from the group and make my way to the buffet table. With my plate filled to the brim I spot my love sitting with Andy and his wife Gael and make my way over to them.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey stranger” he says as I sit down beside him and kiss his cheek. I say hello to the rest of the table before digging into my plate. I listen as Andy and Norman give their own take on how they see the show progressing “Always work with you two huh” Gael questions making everyone laugh in return and change the subject. After I finish my meal I decide to check out the huge roaring fire I kiss Normans forehead ruffling his hair in the process much to everyone’s amusement and then leave the table.

As I approach the crowd around the bonfire I can hear someone playing guitar and notice Steven Yeun sitting in the orange glow I go over and sit by him. “Hey Aayla would you like a s’more” he asks gesturing to the bag of ingredients.  “Hey and of course” never one to turn down a dessert I watch as he assembles the delicious snack and places it in the fire. A minute later he’s pulling it from the flame and wrapping it in a paper towel handing it to me “Thank you” I say blowing on it to cool it some. I enjoy every morsel of the treat licking the marsh mellow residue from my fingers.

“Surprisingly you know what goes good with that? This moonshine here try some” Steven holds up a mason jar filled with clear liquid. I look on in awe “Did you get the real deal” I ask “Of course one of the crew set me up with a local guy” he unscrews the lid and takes a quick drink grimacing from the taste.  “That’s awesome it probably tastes like death” I retort taking the jar from him “Pretty much but it gets you fucked up” he laughs. I take the top off and smell it almost immediately regretting my decision to try the devils nectar “Bottoms up” I say as I take a big swig from the jar.

My chest burns as the liquid runs down to my stomach I pass the moonshine back to him and feel hands grab me from behind immediately knowing that it’s Norman “What are you up to sexy” he murmurs into my ear his lips brushing against the lobe. I shiver visibly answering “Drinkin shine with Steven” and on cue he holds up the clear liquid passing it to Norman. He takes a big gulp from the drink “Damn dude that’s some good shit, where’d you find that” and Steven proceeds to tell him while my mind wanders as I stare into the flames.

Norman’s attention switches back to me “How are you doing baby” I melt every time he calls me that “I’m doing great honey” I say a bit too enthusiastically. He grins knowing that I’m feeling the effects of the alcohol. He leans in closer “You know what would feel real good” a chill rolls up my spine _I have a few ideas_ I think but play along answering “No” he licks his lips sliding in closer to me. Whispering in my ear he says “My tongue in your ass” finishing by licking the ridge of my ear. I groan wanting nothing more than that now that he’s suggested it.

I tug on his shirt bringing him in closer to me planting a kiss on his lips “So what’s stopping you” I ask once we part. He looks at me thoughtfully before standing up and extending his hand to help me up, a look of mischief crosses his face “Let’s go check out the woods” I smile taking his hand. We walk with our hands entwined he pulls me to him every so often to kiss my neck and whisper dirty sentiments in my ear.

His hands explore underneath the dress and firmly grip my ass cheek “This dress is perfect for easy access, and you look good in it”; I am so eager for us to find a secluded spot I pull him faster through the wooded area. Norman snickers at my eagerness and I finally find somewhere private enough for us not to get caught. I release his hand and strut over to a huge tree and lean against it his eyes catch mine and their smoldering.

He approaches me like I’m the prey he’s been stalking all night boxing me he rests a hand on the side of my head while his other hand lingers up the center of my thigh stopping at the juncture between my legs. Before his fingertips even touch me I know that I’m soaking I could feel myself dripping with wetness. “Damn girl I’ve hardly touched you and you’re drenched I can’t wait to fucking taste you” he sucks my juices off of his fingers and grunts in approval before turning me around so that I face the tree.

The rigid bark bites into my skin leaving indentations that will no doubt be there when we finish, but I don’t care as I arch my back waiting for him to remove my underwear. He lifts my dress and smacks my ass hard making me yelp “Sexy bitch do you want me to take these panties off” his finger slips beneath them stroking my nether lips. “Yes, please” I plead he stops caressing me and hooks his fingers into both sides of the thin fabric and slides them down as he kneels behind me. I turn my head and look on in anticipation biting my finger as I watch him pocket my undies.

Norman massages my ass his fingers kneading into the supple cheeks slowly spreading them until the wet sound of me opening fills the air. My body breaks out into goosebumps as I feel him advance closer making that first swipe of his tongue. A tremor rolls up my spine as he pauses to savor my taste “Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm that’s what I’m talking about” he moans diving back in fucking me with his tongue. He nudges my legs further apart with his shoulders and fingers my hardened nub rubbing tight little circles; the finger in my mouth does little to muffle my moans.

When he removes his tongue from my cunt I’m ready to pout until I feel where he places his tongue next; my ass. He licks around the tight rim of nerves fluttering his tongue around the opening as both hands spread me wider I relax into the tree further. “Told you I was going to lick that ass; Does it feel good baby?” his voice is muffled from my ass cheeks. My answer does not come fast enough for him and he slaps me hard on the ass “Fuck yes” I howl into the night. I can feel him smile against my skin as his finger starts to slowly probe my tight hole.

“Oh gawd” is all I can mutter as I slip quickly into the abyss only to feel like I’m being shot out of a cannon from my orgasm. I cling to the tree like it’s a lifeline my body feels limp the aftershocks make me clench my slippery thighs open and shut. As the euphoria starts to ebb away I feel Norman behind me lining up with my slick entrance. He teases me by rubbing the head of his cock over my still sensitive clit making me cry out. His hips dip and the fat tip slightly enters me he braces his hands on my hips and impales me onto him inch by glorious inch.

He exhales a breath he’s been holding the warm air tickles against my neck. Pulling from me he stills himself so that only the tip is between my nether lips. The grip he has on my hips intensifies and he slides me down on his length again so that I am full of him. “All fucking day I was thinking about this pussy” he growls withdrawing an inch before slamming back into me stealing my breath. “Fucck” I cry out as his hips wind and contract turning me into a puddle of mush.

“You feel so good baby” I coo he tangles his fingers in my box braids and pulls my hair so that my ear is by his mouth. “Your tight cunt is about to make me explode I’m not sure how much longer I can hold off” he nibbles and suckles at my throat fucking me into a frenzy. I can feel his cock swell inside me and it triggers another orgasm. My eyes roll into the back of my head and I swear that I can see stars; Norman cums with a roar shortly after me filling me to the brim with his essence.

I reach behind me and pull his sweat drenched face against mine we kiss wet and sloppy in this awkward position. “Are you ready to go home babe” he asks once we part and I just nod my head he kisses my neck once more before his body leaves mine. He pulls my underwear from his pocket and tosses it to me I step back into the damp fabric and use the bottom of my dress to wipe away slippery dribble of cum that has started to run down my thigh. He tucks himself away readjusting his pants he runs a hand through his limp locks giving me that boyish grin.

Taking the elastic from around my wrist I put my braids in a ponytail saying to him “I’m not finished with you yet wait till we get home” he leers at me taking my hand and leads us back to the parking lot. We don’t bother to say goodbye to everyone figuring that they probably already thought we were gone. I wrap my arms around his slender waist and hold him tight to me as we peel off out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

The night time is my favorite time to ride with him, usually the roads are empty and we can speed as much as we like. Our ride is a short but enjoyable one the house is another story. Though it’s not as hot as it was earlier it’s still humid. I pull out the pitcher of lemonade and pour some into two glasses hoping that the cool beverage will bring us comfort. While refreshing I still feel slick and damp “Norm how about you get the shower ready for us while I wash up these cups” he finishes his drink and hands me the glass. “Don’t make me wait too long I might get lonely without you” he growls smacking my ass as he exits the kitchen making me jump.

I place the wet glasses into the strainer, turning off the lights in the kitchen, and the rest of the downstairs before I join him upstairs. In the bathroom Norman is already under the spray of water letting it run down his muscular back. I push down the straps of my dress and it pools around my feet I kick it away opening the shower door. He makes space for to stand next to him as I enter the stall. The lukewarm water flows over me erasing that sticky feeling and I close my eyes relaxing further into it.

The scent of lavender vanilla fills the air and I feel him massaging the body wash into the tight muscles of my back. “This is a nice way to end the day” he murmurs close to my ear. I nod unable to speak from his magic hands that roam massaging and washing my body. He taps me on the shoulder once he’s ready for me to turn around and rinse off. I lean my forehead against his shoulder and let him wipe away the remaining soap suds.

His fingertips linger around my ass until he’s holding one cheek firmly I open my eyes ready to shoot him a dirty look but pause once I notice his hard on. I lick my lips staring at his meaty dick that’s straining to be touched. It’s as if he read my mind I watch in glee as he reaches down and slowly starts stroking his dick giving me a show. My cunt quivers and I feel my need for him swell I pull his face close to mine and kiss him drawing his tongue into my mouth. I suck on it as I hold his length in my palm Norman twitches in my hands as my fingers wrap around his hard dick.

I guide him back toward the tiled wall the coolness of it makes him suck in a breath I sink to the floor and kneel before him. He looks down at me his eyes in slits watching in anticipation of what’s to come next. I lick the tip of him savoring him like a delicacy his hips jut forward and I lick him from root to tip; my tongue swirls against his taunt balls before suckling them in my mouth. His body jerks and he stutters his approval my tongue glides over the rigid skin back to the tip I suck him into my mouth.

Norman locks his fingers into my braids and fucks my face choking me with his cock “Fuck Aayla I need to be in you” he pulls out of my mouth and stands me up. He embraces me in a wet hug kissing me full of tongue while he repositions our bodies so that I’m now against the wall. I stand on my tip toes as he wraps my legs one after the other around his waist.

I sink down on to him and cry out from the feeling of him stretching my already tender walls he holds himself deep inside of me. I try to run the fullness of him is almost too much sensing my slight discomfort his slips a finger past my swollen lips and starts to finger my sensitive bud. “Is that what you need baby” he asks sliding out of me so that only the tip remains between my dampening cunt.  Slowly he reenters me and I bite my lip from the combination of his fingers strumming my clit and his cock working in and out of me.

Norman keeps the pace tantalizingly slow with deep strokes drawing the cream out of me my moans come out between stuttered breaths. A smug look crosses his face “You’re practically gushing” he says increasing his speed. My eyes roll into the back of my head and my walls quiver as he continues to rub over my sweet spot. Before I even know it’s happening I’m gasping for air barreling into a surprise orgasm “Oooh god don’t fucking stop” I plead as wave after wave crashes over me.

He rams up into me and I make a keening sound grasping his hair pulling his face to mine needing his lips on me. The warm spurts of cum paint my wet cavern and his teeth nipping at my lip signal his orgasm. “Shittt” he drawls out filling me to the brim making me shudder. His fingers leave my clit and he holds my face in his hands “I love you baby” he softly says before gently kissing me. “I love you too” I reply once we part.

I stand on my own two feet again and let the cool water run over my fevered skin and wash away the remnants of him. After we dry off I watch as he sets up the air mattress on the balcony this has become our new routine now that the central air was broken. We lay wrapped in each other under the canopy of stars as the night air caressed our nude skin.

“You know how excited I am to see Ming, but I’m really going to miss having you all to myself” he places a kiss on my forehead. “I know honey, but absence makes the heart grow fonder” I jest “Oh I don’t plan on being abstinent I just won’t be able to have you all over the house for a while” he replies. I laugh snuggling closer into him “Good night my love” I whisper. He presses another kiss to my forehead before muttering a “Good night” and I fall asleep completely content.

 


End file.
